Dramione Oneshots
by WritersLiveAMillionLives
Summary: Just some thoughts that spiralled into oneshots for one of my favourite pairings.


"I don't have emotions, Hermione." Draco sighs deeply, his grey eyes cutting across the room to stare at her accusingly, coldly - a look she hasn't seen in his eyes when looking at her in a long time. "I don't feel things. I cut that part of me off a while ago." His eyes bore into hers, looking into her soul, it feels. "You're better of with someone actually capable of love."

"You're capable of love, Draco!" She interrupts. He glares at her.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm better of with someone who can actually meet my needs." He doesn't look away once, he's gotten better at lying, but she still sees through him.

"Draco…" She sighs. "Why must you make yourself out to be as horrible as possible? I know that you're good. I know that you're pure of heart. _I know you, Draco. _And you're a rotten liar, you know that? I know that you're capable of love, I've seen it in you before. I know that you can be a good person, you _are _a good person, you just refuse to let it show, because _Merlin Forbid _that anyone could actually get close to you. But you know what? I've gotten pretty damn close to you these past few months, and I _know _that you're not who you wish everyone would think you are. _You__'__re not._ I know that sometimes you let fear and pride get in the way of doing the right thing, _b_ut you'll always do the right thing in the end.You're a good person, Draco. You feel more than you care to admit. I know that and you know that. You just use this… _facade_ of bitterness and cruelty to hide your emotions."

"Do you really think so, Granger?" He laughs bitterly, throwing his arms - clad in the sleeves of his white school shirt, pulled firmly down to his wrists, unlike how he used to wear them pushed up to his elbows - "It's all a facade? What about if I tell you" - he stabs a finger at her without actually touching her - "that everything I said, everything I did for you was the facade. This, _this_ is the real me. I know you like to think that you can fix things, Granger. But you won't fix me. I don't want fixing. I don't _need _fixing." He spits, staring at her like she's scum. "And especially not by a filthy little mudblood with too much to say." He sneers. She winces internally but refuses to let it show.

"You don't mean that, Draco." She persists. "That's not true. The Draco that _I _know, the Draco that I _love, _he's in there. I know he is. And I know that he's the real you. I watched your barriers come down, Drake. I _know _that you're a good person. You'll never convince me otherwise. Too much has gone on between us for me to think differently."

"You're right." He shrugs. "Too much _has _gone on between us, because obviously, I was a hell of a lot more to you than you were to me."

"And what was I to you?" She breathes, knowing she's a glutton for punishment because nothing but pain is going to come from his answer. He leans in closely to answer, she didn't even know when she'd gotten so close to him, but he somehow presses closer, nose to nose, his lips lingering above hers -

"A good shag, that's it. And you were a disappointment at even that. Probably tainted me with that _muggle blood _of yours, mudblood bitch." He snarls.

"You don't mean that." She insists, shaking her head. She's not letting him win this argument.

"Oh, butI _do_, Granger. You'd like think I'm this misunderstood, puzzle that you can solve and fix, but I'm not. I'm unfixable."

"Don't say that Draco! Nothing's unfixable!" She's shouting now, someone's going to find them.

"Really? I beg to differ. Because I'm pretty sure, that this." - at this he pulls up his sleeve, brandishing his pale forearm, with the dark figure that Hermione had seen before - on the arms of the death eaters. But surely, surely Draco's not one of them. Not _her _Draco, the boy who she knows is a good person_. Not him. Anyone but him. __"__This _can't be removed, Hermione. Go on!" He goads, his heart falling to pieces at her crestfallen expression. "Tell me that I'm good! Tell me it's a facade! Because this doesn't wash off, Hermione. _This will never, ever leave my skin. _And who says I want it to? This was put on my arm by the Dark Lord himself. I _wanted _it, I couldn't wait to have it on there. _I couldn__'__t wait to be one of them._" He tries not to wince at his blatant lies, but by the looks of it she's believing him.

"Tell me I'm good, Hermione." He whispers one last time. "I dare you."


End file.
